Sneak Out
by always-a-reader
Summary: Hermione sempre gostou de regras - e tenta ao máximo segui-las. Mas quando, em seu último ano (e primeiro sem seus dois melhores amigos) , a saudade aperta, o jeito é achar um jeito - mesmo que ilegal - de matar a saudade.
1. Chapter 1

**Sneak Out, Capítulo 1**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

**N/A:** Primeira fic de HP, sempre brinco que eu tenho medo de escrever sobre algo tão perfeito, não quero estragar. Se você gostou (_ou não_), por favor deixe Reviews, elas deixam qualquer autor mais feliz :) Espero que vocês gostem, foi feita com muito amor.

* * *

- Mione, quer vir lanchar comigo? O dia está tão lindo... - Gina me chamou, praticamente esfregando a cesta de piquenique no meu rosto.

- Pode ser... Alguém mais vai? Hoje não é dia de ajudar na reconstrução da ala Leste? - pergunto, ainda sem tirar os olhos do meu livro de Runas Antigas.

- É, mas a gente já ajudou nas outras alas e hoje é um dia muito bonito para desperdiçar estudando Runas. Ah, talvez a Luna vá... - ela disse, sentando de frente para minha poltrona usual fingindo estar impaciente.

- Pode ser... - eu disse, fechando meus livros e olhando para a garota de cabelos vermelhos que eu conhecia tão bem.

Fora uma decisão difícil para ambas, afinal voltar para o lugar onde tantas perdas e desastres haviam acontecido naquele último ano e ainda por cima deixar a família (e no caso, os namorados), para concluir a escola quando a chance de ingressar em uma carreira no Ministério fora dada, com certeza não tinha sido uma das coisas mais fáceis que nós fizemos.

Gosto de pensar que a vida nunca me dera nada de bandeja porque as coisas conquistadas são melhores, e essas pequenas decisões com certeza seriam recompensadas com muitas outras conquistas no futuro. Por isso, terminar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts nunca saíra de cogitação: uma boa carreira começa em uma boa base escolar. Sei eu Ron, por exemplo, não gostou muito da minha escolha, afinal só teríamos os fins de semana em Hogsmead para nos vermos. Mas era um sacrifício que eu estava disposta a fazer, e ele respeitou minha decisão.

Por mais que marcas das perdas estivessem ali - como o pântano que fora deixado no corredor em homenagem ao Fred - o lugar nunca perdia sua magia. Afinal, mesmo com tudo que acontecera no ano passado, ali fora o cenário de muitas coisas boas que aconteceram. Desde o primeiro ano, Hogwarts fora onde eu, Ron, Harry, Gina, e tantos outros que ali passaram parte da infância e a maior parte da adolescência, descobrimos quem nós somos e até quem queremos como família.

As vezes me esqueço como começo a divagar tão fácil, então decidi que seria bom prestar atenção na minha melhor amiga, que me olhava agora toda animada.

- Oba! - Gina disse, dando um pulinho de alegria e pegando as ultimas coisas necessárias para o piquenique. - Vamos!  
Não tive nem como fazer uma objeção: quando parei para pensar novamente, já estávamos fora da Sala Comunal, com Gina tagarelando feliz.

Sabia que não estava tão fácil para ela quanto aparentava: foram tempos difíceis, e ela e sua família passaram por muitas coisas, como todos nós. Porém ela continuava firme, com seu lindo sorriso para quem quer que conseguisse enxergá-lo. E eu a admirava por isso, principalmente por essa peculiar característica, que eu conseguia identificar como herdada de sua mãe.

- Então Gina.. Como estão indo as coisas entre você e o Harry? - pergunto, aproveitando esse momento entre amigas.  
- Estão indo... Ele ainda está um pouco traumatizado, mas estamos bem melhor... Acho até que estamos melhor do que nunca! - ela me diz com aquele tom sonhador de menina apaixonada. - E você e meu irmão cabeça-oca?

- Estamos bem também! Só me arrependo um pouco de ter vindo para Hogwarts porque sinto um pouco de falta dele, sabe, só podemos nos ver nos fins de semana em Hogsmead. - reclamo, nesse ponto já estamos quase no Lago.

- Eu sei! É horrível né? É com certeza nesses momentos que eu me arrependo em ter vindo para Hogwarts, cartas com certeza não matam a saudade de um jeito muito satisfatório, se é que você me entende. - ela diz, rindo da própria piada.

- Ok... Tenho que concordar com essa colocação. - respondo, também rindo. - Queria ver o que sua mãe faria se ouvisse a senhorita falando assim.

- Ela com certeza me diria que não quer netos ainda. - ela diz, gargalhando cada vez mais.

- Com certeza não seus filhos, ouvi dizer que ela quer por que quer que a Fleur fique grávida. - eu digo, também gargalhando.

- Fleuminha grávida? Duvido, ela não quer estragar a cinturinha dela.

- Pensei que você já tivesse superado a fase Fleuma.

- Olha que eu estou bem melhor, hein?!

Nós duas gargalhamos muito, estávamos praticamente sem ar quando chegamos às margens do Lago para comer.

Estávamos cansadas (de tanto rir) e famintas, então logo que chegamos já estendemos a toalha e desembrulhamos a comida. Um longo período de silêncio se estendeu, e eu já estava perdida em pensamentos quando ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Bem que a gente podia arranjar um jeito de poder ver os meninos em outros dias... - ela disse, pensativa.

- O problema é descobrir como... - respondi, e logo me perdi em pensamentos novamente.

Depois de algum tempo, Luna e Neville apareceram (eles formam um lindo casal, não?). Conversamos bastante, e no fim acabamos voltando para o castelo pouco antes do toque de recolher. Fora uma tarde maravilhosa, mas mesmo assim eu fui dormir ainda intrigada com uma questão peculiar: e se tivesse um jeito de ver Ron fora dos fins de semana em Hogsmead?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sneak Out, Capítulo 2**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

**N/A:** Segundo capítuloo! Eu provavelmente vou postar bastante, já que não quero que a inpiração acabe, hehehe. O que vocês acharam até agora? Podem comentar!

* * *

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça incrível: de tanto pensar não consegui dormir quase nada. Me aprontei para o café da manhã rapidamente e encontrei Gina também de saída para o salão principal.

- 'Dia. - falei, ainda esfregando os olhos para tentar acordar.

- 'Dia. - ela falou, aparentando estar igualmente cansada.

- Você está bem? - Pergunto.

- Estou... Acho que só estou cansada... - Ela diz, se esforçando para sorrir, o que só acentuou o fato dos seus olhos ainda estarem um pouco inchados e vermelhos.

- Gina, eu sei que é difícil, mas você pode me acordar durante a noite se você precisar conversar com alguém, sem problemas, ok? - Eu disse, a abraçando.

- Eu não quero te incomodar - Ela disse, me abraçando com força. - Eu vou ficar bem, não quero parecer vulnerável, sabe.

- Você não parece vulnerável. E você não é vulnerável. Você lutou e luta todo dia contra tudo que poderia te deixar para baixo com um sorriso no rosto. Isso não é ser vulnerável. Isso é lutar. E mesmo sendo uma lutadora, as vezes você precisa chorar, porque é o único jeito que você encontra de colocar para fora o que te deixa triste. E isso não faz você deixar de ser uma lutadora. - Eu a abracei.

- Brigada Mione, não sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse aqui comigo. - Ela me disse, enxugando os olhos.

- Agora vem que a gente tem aula daqui a pouco. - Eu digo, segurando sua mão e a conduzindo para fora da sala.

- Story Break -

O dia passa em um grande borrão: aulas de herbologia, prova de poções, trabalhos de DADA. Quando me dei conta, já era hora da janta. Ainda inconformada com o fato de não ter pensado em nada para resolver o problema Ron/Harry, decido pular a refeição e vou direto para a biblioteca.  
Lá, procuro plantas do castelo, e as estudo como se ainda estivesse no primeiro ano e não soubesse onde estão localizadas as salas. Já estou desiludida, pensando que não vou conseguir achar nenhuma solução. Lembro de quantas vezes Ron e Harry precisaram de mim quando o assunto era pensar em novas saídas, e o fato de não conseguir pensar em nada me deixa chateada. Tenho algumas ideias, mas a maioria delas é inviável, já que os meninos não conseguem entrar no castelo e nós não conseguimos sair dele. Estou quase desistindo quando uma voz familiar me faz sair dos meus devaneios.

- Hermione? Não te vi no salão principal, então deduzi que você estava aqui... - Luna me diz, sem perceber o pulo que dou ao ouvir sua voz.

- Ah, oi Luna. Como você está? - Pergunto, fechando os vários livros abertos na minha frente (velho hábito, adquirido quando pesquisava coisas para poção polissuco e outras coisas mais durante os vários anos de transgressão de regras em Hogwarts - contra a minha vontade, claro).

- Eu vou bem... Mas vejo que você tem muitos zonzóbulos em torno da sua cabeça. - Ela me diz com seu tom de voz sempre sonhador. - Essas férias meu pai preparou um chá especial, e agora não preciso mais de óculos para vê-los. - Ela me confessa aos sussurros. - Você nem imagina quantas pessoas em Hogwarts tem isso! Agora entendi porque o chapéu seletor sempre perguntava "caraminholas na cabeça?" Muito sábio ele, não?

- Ah, sim, hum, muito sábio ele mesmo. - Eu digo. - Ah, você estava me procurando?

- Estava sim... Sei que algo está te deixando aflita e ansiosa, mas entendo também que deve ser bem pessoal, então não precisa me contar. Mas mesmo assim, acho que você encontraria a solução se olhasse para o passado. Como um sábio já disse, nenhum problema existe se ele não contiver, nele mesmo, uma solução.

Eu fiquei atônita com o poder de percepção da Luna. Às vezes eu me esqueço que ela é da Corvinal, e cometo o constante erro de subestimá-la. Ela tem seu jeito sonhador e meigo de tratar o mundo, você nunca sabe se ela realmente te vê e compreende o "mundo real". É só quando ela fala você percebe que ela, na verdade, percebe e entende tudo bem melhor que as outras pessoas - ela vê as coisas, as compreende, mas não necessariamente fala sobre elas. Seu jeito sonhador geralmente afasta as pessoas, mas quando você a conhece percebe o quão boa e generosa ela é.

Fico algum tempo pensando nisso, e quando me viro para agradecê-la, Luna já se foi.

Mas agora sei o que posso fazer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sneak Out, Capítulo 3**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

**N/A:** terceiro capítulo! Demorou um pouco mais do que eu esperava, mas aqui está! Eu realmente quero sugestões/críticas/elogios para a história, já que é minha primeira vez escrevendo algo que não é one-shot E minha primeira história de HP. :) Não quero mendigar reviews, mas pretty-pretty-please review a história ;)

* * *

Vou direto para o quarto e vejo que Gina já está dormindo. Tento não fazer barulho, mas minha pena e pergaminho estão em baixo de uma infinidade de papeis e livros.

Praguejo aos sussurros quando um livro cai em cima do meu pé.

- Não precisa ficar brava. - Gina diz, e eu dou um pulo. - Sou eu que tenho o direito de praguejar, você me acordou. - ela resmunga, colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- Desculpa. - eu sussurro, colocando o livro de volta na mesa e pegando o que eu preciso.

Saio do quarto e vou direto para a minha poltrona. Como hoje foi dia de reconstrução, todos estão cansados, por isso por mais que ainda seja cedo a sala comunal está praticamente vazia.

A minha ideia é ambiciosa, e vai exigir um pouco de sorte. Luna havia me dito que dentro de um problema sempre tem uma solução, então imediatamente me lembro das sete passagens escondidas que levavam à Hogsmead. Neville havia dito que elas foram fechadas no começo do ano passado, então me lembro do Salgueiro Lutador. Hoje seria mais difícil, mas não impossível chegar a Hogsmead pela Casa dos Gritos, bastava descobrir se a passagem ainda estava aberta dos dois lados. Como eu não sabia se conseguiria ou não passar por ali, decido que é mais fácil eu pedir para alguém de fora.

Fico em dúvida se mando uma coruja para Ron ou para Harry, e acabo optando por mandar para Ron.

Fico algum tempo indecisa do que escrever, e acabo escrevendo uma coisa simples, que fica mais ou menos assim:

_" Ron,_  
_Lembra da passagem para a Casa dos Gritos? Queria saber se ela ainda está aberta... Você pode fazer esse favor para mim? Quem sabe ela ainda está aberta? A gente podia se ver..._  
_Hermione "_

Eu com certeza estava receosa, mas não podia (nem queria) me dar ao luxo de desistir dessa ideia.

Como não tenho uma coruja, terei que esperar até amanhecer para mandar a carta. Como não me restava nada mais para fazer sobre esse assunto e o sono não vinha (sinceramente eu ainda tinha alguns pesadelos, e Ron não estava lá, como na Toca, onde eu estava acostumada a dormir com ele), eu decidi estudar mais um pouco.

**...**

- Hermione! Acorda!

- Oi?

- Hermione? Acorda!

- Ta bom! Não precisa gritar comigo! - eu resmunguei antes de abrir levemente os olhos. A claridade me cegou por um instante, e logo que eu consegui focar no que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, percebi que eu havia dormido na sala comunal.

- Bom dia! - Gina disse, rindo do meu rosto amassado de tanto dormir.

- Bom dia - eu disse, esfregando meus olhos. - Posso pegar sua coruja emprestada?

- Claro. Posso perguntar por que?

- Claro. Vou mandar uma coruja para o Ron.

- Ahhh - ela disse, piscando para mim.

Me troquei rapidamente e fomos para o grande salão, onde o café da manhã estava sendo servido.

Mandei logo a carta, e o dia pareceu correr depois disso.

- Story Break -

Quando eu me dei conta, as aulas da tarde já tinham acabado, e logo veio o jantar. Quando fomos para a Sala Comunal, Gina estava ocupada estudando Adivinhação (porque ela ainda faz essa matéria mesmo?), então eu fiquei lendo um livro. Ron ainda não havia me respondido, e isso me deixava cada vez mais impaciente. Decidi que o dia já havia sido pesado o suficiente, e adicionando o fato de eu quase não ter dormido má noite passada, eu já estava exausta.

Estava quase indo para o quarto quando Gina me chamou.

- Hermione, minha coruja chegou. Toma aqui a carta do Ronald.

- Muuito obrigada linda. - eu disse, com um ânimo totalmente renovado. - Boa noite!

- Boa noite... - Gina disse, me olhando sem entender de onde veio todo o ânimo.

Saí em disparada para o quarto, onde tomei coragem e abri a carta.

_" Hermione,_  
_Os anos passam e cada vez mais tenho certeza que eu e Harry fomos uma péssima influência para você. Não acredito que a Srta. Certinha e Sabe-Tudo esteja se desvirtuando desse tanto._  
_P. S.: a passagem não estava mais aberta. Mas agora está. "_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sneak Out, Capítulo 4**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

**N/A: **quarto capítulooo! Vou falar só mais uma vez (acho que prometo hihihi): deixem críticas/sugestões, etc. pooor favoor :3 Pronto, já deixei aqui minha sina, agora aproveitem o capítulo :)

* * *

A animação que a carta me deu foi tão grande que não consegui dormir. Respondi a carta perguntando quando ele poderia ir até lá, e fiquei esperando a resposta. Ela chegou somente de manhã, quando ele respondeu que poderia ser na sexta. Fiquei muito animada, mas mesmo assim o dia parecia se arrastar.

Quando foi a hora do jantar, eu já estava emburrada.

- Qual é a do beiço? - Gina me perguntou.

- Nada não. - Respondi, olhando para meu prato quase vazio.

- Ok então...

- Story Break -

- Finalmente sexta! Bom dia, Gina! - falei animadamente na mesa do café da manhã.

- Olha quem decidiu ficar feliz... - Gina me disse, olhando de soslaio para onde eu sentei.

- Eu sei que eu não fui uma pessoa muito legal de conviver nesses últimos dias, mas acredite em mim, se der tudo certo hoje, você também vai ficar feliz...

- Será? Você nem se deu ao trabalho de me falar o que te deixou tão ansiosa, então eu realmente duvido que eu vá ficar tão feliz. - Eu podia ouvir todo o rancor na sua voz.

- Me desculpe Gina, eu só não queria te deixar com as expectativas altas, como as minhas, vai que não dá certo...

- E... - Eu pude sentir sua voz se suavizando.

- Me desculpa. - eu disse. - Ok, eu te conto!

- Desembucha! - senti que toda a sua animação tinha voltado e ela tinha me perdoado.

- Story Break -

Gina tinha adorado a ideia, e a animação a fez esquecer que ela estava brava comigo. Quando chegou na hora da janta, eu não conseguia conter a minha felicidade.

Gina tagarelava sem parar, e fomos para o quarto já na expectativa.

Quando chegou a hora de ir, Gina me ajudou a escapar sem ninguém ver. Atravessei correndo o pátio e, quando estava quase na abertura, tropecei em uma raiz solta e cai. Sabia que se parasse agora seria pior, então continuei em disparada até estar no túnel. Não queria para agora, então fiquei em um pique só até chegar na porta da casa.

Não vi ninguém, então parei para arrumar o cabelo. Quando terminei, senti alguém me abraçando por trás.

- Ron? - Falei.

- Você não se assustou? - Ele perguntou, parecendo desapontado.

- Oi! - Falei, virando de frente para ele e pulando em seu colo.

- Oi! - Ele me disse. - O que aconteceu na sua boca?

- Ah, eu cai...

- Eu acho que precisa de um beijinho para sarar...

Ele me beijou suavemente, e começou a andar em direção a rua principal.

- Pra onde a gente tá indo? - Pergunto, enquanto brinco com seu cabelo.

- A loja. Tem um quartinho atras, e hoje George não está... - Ele me disse, beijando meu pescoço.

Andamos mais um pouquinho até que chegamos na loja. Fomos até o quarto nos fundos, onde Ron tinha colocado algumas coisas para nós, como mais um cobertor e algumas comidinhas que sua mãe tinha preparado.

Mal chegamos lá e começamos a nos beijar. Eu embaraçava seu cabelo, e ele mordiscava e chupava levemente meu pescoço.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que deitamos na cama e continuamos, bem, "matando a saudade".

Conversamos também, ok, admito que menos do que fizemos outras coisas, mas conversamos também.

Acabamos dormindo, e acho que foi uma das noites mais bem dormidas do ano. Eu tinha me acostumado a dormir assim durante a época quando ficamos na Toca.

Acordei assustada, e com o pressentimento que eu estava atrasada.

- Ron! - Chamei, pegando algumas das minhas pecas de roupa que estavam pelo chão.

- O que? - Ele me perguntou, ainda dormindo um pouco.

- Eu tenho que ir! - Eu disse, colocando a capa por cima do que eu estava usando.

- Ah, hum, Mione, você usa maquiagem? - Ele me perguntou.

- Eu não uso todo dia, as vezes... Pera, porque mesmo?

- Então... - Ele me disse, me entregando um espelho.

Dei uma olhada no meu pescoço, e ele estava com algumas marcas arroxeadas.

- Você tem um cachecol? - Pergunto, um pouco rindo e um pouco preocupada.  
- Tenho... - Ele diz, me beijando mais uma vez.  
- Eu tenho que ir! - Eu digo, mas acabo não resistindo e nos beijamos mais uma vez. - Agora eu vou! - Eu pego o cachecol e saio em disparada.

Ele me segue, e antes de ir me beija mais uma vez.

- Fala para o Harry que a Gina quer vê-lo! Que tal amanhã? - eu grito, e para por um segundo para ouvir a resposta.

- Pode ser! - Ele responde, e me alcança para me dar um ultimo beijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Sneak Out, Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

N/A:esse capítulo demorou, não? Desculpa mesmo, juntou a semana de provas, um bloqueio criativo gigante, as férias... Mas pelo menos chegou :D Obrigada pelas reviews FlashButterfly e Mari Granger! Vocês me deixam com mais vontade de escrever! Bjinhos com gosto de cerveja amanteigada para vocês!

* * *

Cheguei no quarto cansada e sem fôlego. Felizmente percebi que pouca gente tinha acordado. Entrei no quarto e vi que Gina ainda estava dormindo, então decidi tomar um banho e ver o que eu conseguia fazer com meu pescoço que tinha praticamente um animal print de leopardo.  
Quando terminei, apliquei o melhor possível a maquiagem que eu tinha e coloquei uma blusa de gola média, mas que escondia suficientemente parte do meu pescoço.  
Quando saí do banho, Gina estava deitada na cama, olhando para o teto.  
- Pode colocar um sorriso nesse rostinho, que hoje a noite alguém vai te ver... - Sussurrei.  
- Sério? Então deu certo! - Ela quase gritou, então eu fiz sinal para ela falar mais baixo.  
- Sério. Hoje a noite ok? Mesmo horário. - Eu disse. - Preparada para reconstruir hoje outra parte do castelo?  
- Ah...  
Fomos tagarelando até o grande salão, e comemos nosso café da manhã. Quando estávamos saindo, uma garota do primeiro ano da Sonserina derrubou o seu copo de suco em cima de mim.  
- Desculpa. - Ela disse, e saiu acanhada até o seu lugar na mesa.  
- Por Merlin! - Eu falei.  
- Calma Mione! Foi só um copo de suco!  
- Eu sei, mas eu não tenho outra blusa assim! - Eu reclamei.  
- Por que você precisa de uma blusa de gola média? - Ela perguntou.  
- Você tem outra?  
- Tenho, calma. Vamos lá para cima, eu te empresto outra...

Após o pequeno incidente, eu troquei a blusa e nós saímos para ajudar na reconstrução. O dia estava mais quente que o normal, então a gola média foi em grande parte uma chateação.  
- Posso saber o porque dessa blusa? - Gina me pergunta depois de um grande silêncio.  
- E você ainda pergunta? Achei que você e Harry faziam outra coisa além de ficar conversando. - Falei, a provocando. - Mas pode ser que no final das contas você é mais inocente do que eu pensei..  
- Se você me contar algum detalhe eu nunca vou te perdoar! - Ela me disse, tampando os ouvidos e rindo histericamente.  
Eu fiz uma careta e mostrei a língua para ela.  
Passamos o dia todo conversando, e Gina estava cada vez mais ansiosa. Ela bolou todos os tipos de hipóteses de como o plano não podia dar certo, e eu tentava a acalmar toda vez.  
Quando chegou a hora de ir, ela estava ansiosa e eu tive que tomar o dobro de cuidado para não sermos pegas.  
Quando chegamos em Hogsmead, logo vejo os cabelos vermelhos de Ron e o abraço. Gina corre e se joga nos bravos de Harry, o envolvendo com as pernas e o beijando ferozmente.  
- Harry, ainda estamos aqui. - Falo, o beijando na bochecha, enquanto ele, muito corado, colocava Gina no chão.  
- É por isso mesmo que a partir de agora nós nos separamos. - Ron diz, me beijando.  
- Como se vocês dois fossem muito santos... - Gina zomba.  
- E não somos? - Ron diz, fazendo sua melhor cara de santo.  
- Claro, tão santos que o pescoço da Hermione fica com praticamente um animal print. - Ela fala, indicando o cachecol que eu usava.  
- Exatamente. - Eu digo, rindo, levemente corada.  
- Por Merlin Ron e Hermione! - Harry diz, rindo da nossa cara. - E eu pensando que vocês foram os monitores!  
- E você e a Gina são outros anjos! - Ron disse, ironicamente.  
- Ok! Somos todos anjos então! - Eu digo, abraçando Ron pela cintura.  
- Ok, então a gente se separa agora, que tal? - Harry diz, beijando Gina.  
- Só não queremos ninguém grávida, né Gina! - Ron grita, enquanto nos afastamos.  
Nos separamos, enquanto Gina e Harry vão para o quartinho atrás da loja, nós vamos para o Três Vassouras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sneak Out, Capítulo 6**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

* * *

Chegando lá, vamos direto para uma pequena mesa mais escondida no canto.  
Pedimos cerveja amanteigada e conversamos um pouco.  
- Ah, acho que às vezes me arrependo um pouco de ter voltado, mas não totalmente. - Digo, tomando um gole da cerveja.  
- Eu te falei que você ia se arrepender, cedo ou tarde. - Ele disse convencido.  
- Poxa Ron, eu sei que você não gostou muito da ideia, mas você sabe o quanto eu queria terminar meus estudos! - Eu digo, tirando seu braço de detrás das minhas costas.  
- Mas depois fica reclamando... - Ele disse resmungando.  
Aquilo me deixou irritada. Ok, muito irritada. Mas eu não queria estragar esse momento, era uma das primeiras vezes que nós estávamos no que poderia ser chamado de um 'encontro', então eu simplesmente decidi mudar de assunto.  
- Ok Ron... Ah, sabia que vai ter esse ano um baile no final do ano, para todos que participaram da Batalha? - Eu digo, olhando animada para ele.  
- Hum, legal. - Ele diz, olhando para o outro lado do salão.  
- E...? - Eu digo, cutucando seu braço para que ele olhe para mim.  
- E... Vai ser legal, né?  
- Você realmente não quer me perguntar nada?  
- Não...  
- Ronald!  
- O que foi Hermione?  
- Pensei que você fosse, pelo menos uma vez na vida me considerar a primeira opção caso fôssemos em outro baile! - Eu digo, praticamente gritando.  
- Calma Hermione! Eu só acho que está muito cedo para fazer planos, podíamos simplesmente esperar. - Ele diz, colocando as mãos na sua frente de forma defensiva.  
- Eu estou calma!  
Ok. Agora ele tinha me tirado do sério. Pensei, que pelo menos dessa vez, ele aprenderia a lição e me convidaria assim que soubesse do baile. Mas, no final das contas, ele continua com o emocional de uma colher de chá. Eu não sei se isso me deixa furiosa ou triste, acho que é algo como esmagadoramente triste e furiosa.  
Me afasto dele e encaro seus olhos castanhos.  
- Sério Ronald, que você vai esperar um pouco mais para me convidar? Ou será que você vai me convidar no dia antes do baile? Ou ainda como sua última opção? - Pergunto, segurando as lágrimas e colocando o máximo de raiva que eu conseguia na minha voz.  
- Não precisa fazer drama Hermione! É só um baile, e além disso eu não disse que eu te consideraria como a última opção! - Com isso, pude perceber que ele estava ficando exaltado também.  
- Mas é sempre assim não é Ronald? Sempre um dia antes, sempre quando não dá mais tempo! - Eu digo, nesse momento já perdendo a batalha com a lágrimas, que insistiam em tentar escapar.  
- Não é assim Hermione! Você está fazendo drama!  
- Ok Ronald. Se eu estou fazendo drama então você não precisa ficar aqui ouvindo, e eu não vou perder meu tempo tentando fazer você me ouvir. - Eu disse, pegando meu casaco e saindo da mesa.  
Ele tentou me segurar e falou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender. Eu só conseguia pensar em sair dali, então me desvencilhei dele e sai correndo do bar, indo direto para a Casa dos Gritos. Eu chorava cada vez mais, e o vento ameno que batia no meu rosto as tornava frias.  
Foi assim que cheguei no meu quarto: sem fôlego, triste e com lágrimas frias por todo meu rosto. A briga, combinada com o vento e o choro e os soluços incessantes me deixara esgotada e com a sensação de vazio por dentro.  
Eu não conseguia esquentar, um grande buraco havia se formado dentro de mim. Mágoas antigas brotaram novamente, misturadas com um sentimento de perda que eu não conseguia explicar. Aquilo me deixava irritada e ao mesmo tempo frustrada, pois ele havia me machucado e mesmo assim eu sentia que precisava dele para curar essa ferida. Eram sentimentos ambíguos, confusos e até um pouco torturantes.  
Era como se Atlas, aquele homem que carrega o mundo nas costas, tivesse trocado de lugar comigo e eu não conseguisse sustentar o peso por mais tempo.  
Então tudo pareceu desmoronar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sneak Out, Capítulo 7**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

**N/A:** oooi :D eu decidi que, para compensar o tempo perdido sem postar, vou colocar quase todos os capítulos ainda hoje, já que ontem a noite consegui decidir como terminar... Provavelmente teremos mais uns dois capítulos, então PRE-PA-RA (meus deuses, podem desistir da fanfic se quiserem, porque a piadinha que vocês tiverem o (des)prazer de ler significa que a autora (vulgo EU) está com uns parafusos a menos... Por Merlin!

* * *

- Hermione! Hermione! - Gina sussurrava.  
Levei algum tempo para me situar, finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Era quase manhã e estávamos no nosso quarto. Eu provavelmente tinha pego no sono, mas não conseguia entender o porque de estar tão frio.  
Quando olhei para Gina, vi que ela estava preocupada e me chacoalhava levemente.  
- Oi, hum, Gina. - Eu digo, esfregando os olhos.  
- Hermione! Levanta. - Ela diz, me puxando pelos ombros para cima.  
Quando realmente me dou conta, descubro que eu havia dormido ali no chão mesmo, onde eu provavelmente tinha caído logo após chega no quarto. Como prova eu tinha uma dor de cabeça lancinante, que começava atrás dos meus olhos e parecia se espalhar por todo o meu crânio.  
- Hermione o que aconteceu?  
- Acho que caí. - Digo, depois de algum tempo em silêncio.  
- Você está pálida, não acha melhor irmos na enfermaria? - Ela pergunta, me fazendo sentar na borda da cama.  
- Não precisa... Como foi ontem o encontro com Harry? - Pergunto, ignorando tanto o fato de que quando ela fala suas palavras parecem martelar minha cabeça e o fato de que ela está me olhando com uma preocupação muito grande.  
- Hermione! Você está com uma cara horrível! Parece que você não dormiu! Até parece... - Ela não chegou a completar a frase. Fez uma cara pensativa por um momento, e tornou a falar, só que agora com um tom mais cuidadoso. - Parece até que vocês brigaram...  
Toda a minha resistência acaba nesse momento. A lágrimas acabam teimosamente caindo e eu não tenho forcas para tentar escondê-las.  
Gina me abraça, e é exatamente isso que eu gosto nela: não preciso de palavras para fazê-la entender o que eu estou sentindo, e ela não precisa de palavras para me consolar.  
Depois de algum tempo, consigo parar de chorar, o que fez com que minha dor de cabeça se intensificasse mais ainda.  
- Vamos Mione... Eu sei que é uma ferida recente, então quando você estiver pronta para falar eu estou aqui, viu? - Ela diz me abraçando mais forte ainda. - Acho que isso vai te deixar um pouco melhor. - Ela me diz, me entregando um pequeno frasco, com o que eu reconheci ser uma poção para dores em geral.  
- O que seria de mim sem você? - Eu digo brincando.  
- Nada, meu amor. Nada! - Ela diz rindo, fazendo uma pose dramática no final.  
- Story Break -  
O dia se arrastou, entre aulas e muita dor de cabeça.  
De noite contei tudo que havia acontecido para Gina.  
- Ai Mione, você conhece o meu irmão... Ele fala sem pensar, acha que todo mundo sabe o que ele está sentindo... Ele às vezes é um idiota, ok, muita vezes, mas eu acho que o baile ainda é um momento complicado para ele, especialmente depois do casamento, sabe... - Ela me diz, entre duas mordidas no pedaço de chocolate que estávamos comendo.  
- Eu sei Gina, mas é difícil, ele fala como se ele não tivesse culpa e eu que tivesse me jogado em cima do Krum!  
- Ai Mi... Você conhece a criatura! Ele é um insensível, mas ao mesmo tempo acha que todos sabem o que ele está sentindo! Relaxa miga, daqui a pouco ele volta correndo pedindo desculpa!  
Eu suspiro, e termino de comer o meu chocolate. Continuamos conversando sobre algumas bobeiras quando um patrono irrompeu na Sala Comunal. Reconheci instantaneamente o patrono de Ronald. A mensagem estava endereçada para mim, porque Gina tentou ouvi-la, mas não conseguiu. Eu sabia que poderia ser algo urgente, mas também sabia que algo urgente seria endereçada para Gina, não para mim.  
Continuei ignorando a mensagem e percebi que Gina estava ficando impaciente. Quando ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, o patrono sumiu.  
- Mi, você sabe que era para pode ser algo urgente, né?  
- Gina, sério, você acha? Deve ser ele tentando pedir desculpa. Sério, não quero pensar nisso agora...  
- Ok...  
Consegui trocar o foco da conversa por algum tempo, até que decidi dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sneak Out, Capítulo 8**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

**N/A:** Capítulo curtinho, não me batam! O próximo capítulo, porém, vai estar divino! (kkk pelo menos para mim u.u).

* * *

A semana passou rapidamente. As provas logo começariam, por isso consegui focar todo meu tempo livre em estudar.  
Eu estava, certamente, sufocando meus sentimentos com estudos e mais estudos, como se os livros pudessem preencher o vazio do meu coração.  
Lentamente, eu afundava no meu próprio mundo, onde tudo que existia se resumia em estudar. Eu sabia que não conseguiria me manter por muito mais tempo assim - afinal essa era uma das feridas que eu só conseguiria curar se conseguisse me entender justamente com quem a causou.  
Naquele sábado, uma chuva que beirava o preguiçoso caia lentamente. O céu estava escuro, e a temperatura estava amena. Mesmo com esses empecilhos climáticos, o fluxo de alunos animados que passava pelos jardins de Hogwarts correndo era cada vez maior - afinal era dia de ir para Hogsmead. Eu nem cogitava passar pela cidade, só de pensar no Três Vassouras fazia meu coração (e meu estômago) embrulharem.  
Com meus livros, porém, eu me sentia mais segura. Então eu estava na minha cadeira usual, estudando. Mais desligada que nunca, nem percebi que Gina e Luna se aproximavam.  
- Mione.. - Gina disse, o que me fez pular na cadeira.  
- Gina! Quase morri agora de susto! Oi Luna!  
- Oi Hermione! Como você vai? - Luna me perguntou.  
- Mioneeee, a gente vai tomar uma cerveja amanteigada hoje! Vem com a gente? - Gina disse.  
- Oi Luna! Tudo bem comigo... Ai gente, brigada pelo convite, mas eu passo a cerveja hoje!  
- Ai Mione! Vem com a gente! Por favor? - Disse Gina, com aquele olhar de cachorrinho perdido.  
- Ai gente, tenho prova de Poções na segunda! - Tentei argumentar.  
- Como se você já não tivesse estudado! - Retrucou Gina.  
- Ok, ok! Vocês venceram! Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada!

- Story Break -

Fomos para Hogsmead conversando e rindo bastante. Neville nos acompanhou, quer dizer, estava mais acompanhando a Luna do que eu e a Gina. Confesso que senti uma pontada de inveja vendo os dois juntos, mas logo afastei esse pensamento e todos os outros que viriam junto com ele.  
Quando nos aproximamos do Três Vassouras, senti uma falta de ar repentina e o diálogo da noite em que brigamos voltou de uma vez só. Senti as lágrimas que insistiam em escapar se acumulando nos meus olhos, mas afastei todos os pensamentos ruins rapidamente.  
- Mione! Vem! - Gritou Gina, que já estava diversos passos a frente. Respirei fundo e entrei no bar, sabendo que seria um desafio e tanto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sneak Out, Capítulo 9**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K., e nem da música, que pertence à banda citada no texto, Oliver Boyd and The Remembralls. Não conhece? Procure as músicas, são todas sobre HP!

**N/A:** Último capítulo... Não tenho nem como descrever como foi um crescimento pessoal escrever essa ff! Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado até agora (eu gostei bastante :D) e também espero não estragar o final!

* * *

Porém eu certamente não estava preparada para o que viria a acontecer.  
Gina logo desapareceu no meio da pequena multidão que lotava o lugar, como fizeram Luna e Neville. Sentei na primeira mesa disponível, não era um dos melhores lugares, mas dava para o gasto.  
Consegui comprar uma cerveja amanteigada e a bebericava, um pouco irritada com a quantidade excessiva de pessoas ali dentro -eu poderia jurar que Hogwarts inteira estava ali dentro (incluindo a professora McGonagall!) - e também com o fato de que todas as pessoas que me convidaram tinham simplesmente sumido, sem dar pistas de pra onde iriam.  
Prometi para mim mesma que sairia dali assim que terminasse a bebida, mas logo um detalhe estranho ao lugar me chamou atenção: o espaço para as pessoas estava reduzido pois alguém havia colocado um pequeno palco e alguns instrumentos trouxas em cima dele - aparentemente uma banda chamada Oliver Boyd And The Remembralls iria tocar.  
Curiosa, fui até perto do palco, me espremendo entre muitas pessoas, até que avistei uma cabeça coberta de cabelos muito ruivos que eu conhecia tão bem. Ronald. Me sentindo um pouco enjoada, me virei e fui em direção a porta - eu precisava de ar fresco.  
Estava quase na porta quando senti alguém agarrar meu pulso. Tentei me soltar, mas o aperto só aumentou. Olhei para os olhos azuis do ruivo que segurava meu pulso. Como eu queria poder odiá-los! Acho que perdi essa capacidade há algum tempo...  
- Hermione... Eu sei que você não quer me ouvir. E eu... Eu meio que entendo o por que disso... - seus olhos me fitaram com uma intensidade impressionante, o que me fez querer esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido e simplesmente beija-lo. - Mas eu só peço que você me dê um minuto do seu tempo. Se você não conseguir me olhar depois disso eu... Eu deixo você ir e prometo que nunca mais te procuro. Ok?  
Sem esperar a minha resposta, ele se virou e acenou para quem parecia ser o vocalista da banda que ia tocar no local. Uma melodia simples, sutil e muito bonita começou a tocar. Abri minha boca para perguntar o que era aquilo, mas Ron tocou meus lábios suavemente para que eu me calasse. Foi quando começou a letra da música...

_To see you dancing there beside him_  
_Made me feel like I had the Grim._  
_And the funny thing is, it's all my fault._  
_I should have asked you out rather than halt._

_**Para ver você dançando ai ao lado dele**_

_**Fez-me sentir como se tivesse sido o Sinistro**_

_**E a coisa engraçada é que isso é tudo minha culpa**_

_**Eu deveria ter convidado você ao invés de hesitar**_

Por Merlin... A música... A música era para mim.

_See, it's been a long game_  
_Of cat and mouse._  
_And I know I have_  
_Shut you out._

_**Isto foi um longo jogo**_

_**De gato e rato**_

_**E eu sei que eu**_

_**Te decepcionei**_

_We belong together,_  
_Hermione._  
_We belong together,_  
_Just you and me._

_**Mas nós pertencemos juntos**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Nós pertencemos juntos**_

_**Só você e eu**_

Eu não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrever tudo isso. Sim, Ronald Weasley, o garoto mais insensível e com um emocional do tamanho de uma colher de chá tinha feito tudo aquilo para demonstrar o que ele sentia. O que ele sentia por mim.  
Eu conseguia sentir todos os olhos do local voltados para nós (e também a inveja de algumas garotas, que desejavam uma declaração assim).  
- Então... Você não vai me perdoar? - Ele me perguntou, com os olhos cheios de esperança.  
- Eu... Não sei o que te dizer... - Eu murmurei.  
- Você não precisa dizer nada... - Ele disse, aproximando nossos rostos lentamente. Ele selou nossos lábios. Eu senti que finalmente tinha preenchido o vazio que eu estava sentindo - eu havia encontrado um lugar onde eu pertencia: ao lado do garoto mais insensível e ao mesmo mais romântico do mundo, o MEU Rony.  
- Eu acho que isso conta como um sim... - Ouvi Gina comentando em algum lugar perto.


	10. Chap Extra :)

**Sneak Out, Capítulo Extra!**

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de H.P. (ah vá), ele pertence a diva-rainha-toda-poderosa J.K.

**N/A:** Capítulo extraaaaaa! Não poderia me despedir sem antes fazer mais uma gracinha né? :3

* * *

Eu e Ron fomos direto do Três Vassouras para o quartinho dos fundos da loja dos Weasley. Mal entramos e já começamos a nos beijar, primeiro suavemente, mas a medida que aprofundávamos o beijo ele se tornava cada vez mais feroz. Meus dedos se perdiam em seu cabelo, suas mãos encontravam seu caminho na lateral do meu corpo. Minhas pernas estavam entrelaçadas na sua cintura e ele me pressionava contra a parede. A próxima coisa que me dei conta foi a minha blusa sendo jogada longe, logo depois a de Ron...

**...**

- Você tem alguma coisa para me perguntar? - Eu disse, quebrando o silêncio que reinava no quarto, que já era iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol.  
- Não...  
- Ronald!  
- O quê?  
- Se toda vez que a gente brigar você contratar alguém para escrever uma música para mim, você vai poder produzir um CD! - Eu disse, me virando para encarar seu rosto.  
- Ouch! Pensei que você acreditaria se eu dissesse que fui eu quem escrevi a música!  
- Duvido!  
- Ok, ok! Só para poupar esforços futuros, você quer ir ao baile comigo?

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada! Se você chegou até aqui, sério mesmo, eu te amo 3  
Eu só posso agradecer mesmo o apoio! Um autor adora saber que pelo menos alguém está lendo suas obras... O que nos leva às... REVIEWS! Sério, não quero te pressionar, PORÉM eu já disse que te amava, então... Brincadeira! Quer dizer, as reviews são mesmo bem-vindas, mesmo se forem para dizer "Fanfic horrível, morre." ou até "Ship horrível, prefiro Dramione u.u". Estou aceitando qualquer coisa! De novo, muuuuito obrigada! E fiquem ligadas para futuros projetos! Bjinhos com sabor de pudim: :P

After all this time?

_Always_


End file.
